


For Only You

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: In Mick's opinion - and as the only semi-reasonable person in the Crüe, that opinion was quite undervalued - there were two sides to Nikki Sixx.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	For Only You

In Mick's opinion - and as the only semi-reasonable person in the Crüe, that opinion was quite undervalued - there were two sides to Nikki Sixx. 

The first and only time Mick attempted to explain his opinion to Vince, he'd been given a strange look and asked if he'd finally attempted speed after all, and Mick hadn't tried again because it didnt matter if anybody believed him, it was fact, after all. 

It had taken two months for Mick to settle on the conclusion, and another year for him to fully admit that it was true as he watched Nikki go from smiling and laughing like there was no tomorrow to attempting to burn the back of his hand with his cigarette. When Nikki had finally calmed down enough to carefully explain to Mick that he'd 'needed to punish himself', Mick had been disturbed and had finally admitted to himself that there were two sides to the bassist, and neither of them were normal. 

To Mick, the first side was Frank, the child who hadn't grown up, the child who still felt a need to hurt himself when something was wrong, a habit that usually ended in blood or burns or bruises. Frank was scared and weak, but he disguised himself as a tough man, snarling and spitting until somebody came along that sent him cowering with his tail tucked. Frank needed comfort in the middle of the night when his memories came to haunt him, but Frank also told Mick that he was the best guitarist that he would ever know, and had said it like a prayer, tried and true.

And then there was Nikki, the sharp-tongued druggie who pretended like nothing bothered him for the sake of argument. He yelled and cursed and seemed to separate himself from the rest of humanity by a thin thread, as if he wasn't the same creature as the ones that had hurt him. He was dark and demented and determined and he injected himself with poison so he didn't feel the memories that would've haunted him otherwise. 

Frank was the one who clung to Mick like he was the one person who could be trusted, and Nikki was the one who didn't trust anybody as far as he was concerned. 

Or, as Mick was still learning, sometimes it was neither, and that was a fact that he was beginning to learn was true as, without a single warning, Nikki tossed his arm around Mick's shoulders and grinned in that sardonic way of his. 

"What?" Mick said. "I don't like that look on your face." He took a sip of his drink. 

Nikki's eyes glinted in the flashing lights. "I love you, Mick." He said in a tone of great seriousness, four words that neither Nikki nor Frank would ever say willingly or not. 

"I love you, too." Mick figured that you had to love somebody more than life itself to put up with the kind of daily chaos that he did. 


End file.
